lotrminecraftmodfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Catégorie:Prouesses
Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir et à faire en Terre du Milieu dans vos aventures. Avec toutes les nouvelles fonctionnalités du Mod vient un nouveau système d'achievement, plus organisé et plus stable pour mieux enregistrer vos nombreuses prouesses ! . Lors de la première entrée en Terre du Milieu, vous serez invité à appuyer sur une touche (par défaut 'L') qui affichera le menu Terre du Milieu. Utilisez les boutons fléchés vers la droite et la gauche pour faire défiler les différents menus jusqu'à ce que vous atteigniez la liste des réalisations. Sur l'écran de réussite, les succès obtenus sont éclairés par des marques rouges à côté d'eux, tandis que les succès qui n'ont pas encore été gagnés sont assombris. Si les réalisations ne peuvent pas être débloquées en raison de votre alignment actuel, elles seront supprimées de la liste. Les flèches en haut de l'écran permettent de naviguer entre les catégories, la barre de défilement permet un défilement plus rapide. La barre de défilement vers la droite permet de parcourir les réalisations de la catégorie sélectionnée. Au-dessus de l'interface graphique, vous trouverez le total général sur toutes les catégories, et combien, vous avez déjà terminé. Similaire à Vanilla Minecraft, il y a deux façons de savoir quand vous avez gagné un exploit. La première est une notification contextuelle dans le coin supérieur droit de l'écran. La seconde est une notification dans la boîte de dialogue, qui peut également être vue par d'autres joueurs. Caractéristiques spéciales Le nouveau système de réalisation diffère du système vanille de plusieurs façons. * Stockage: Les achievements sont stockées par monde et ne sont jamais réinitialisées. Dites adieu aux ennuis de ruiner vos mondes de survie légitimes en gagnant les réalisations sur un monde créatif, et de voir le message 'Prendre l'inventaire' encore et encore! * Influence de l'alignement: L'alignement étant un élément clé du Mod, de nombreux achievements de la Terre du Milieu en dépendent. Certains achievements peuvent être gagnées par seulement des joueurs du Bien, certains seulement par des joueurs du Mal, et certains sont disponibles pour les deux côtés - bien qu'ils puissent être plus faciles à obtenir pour un certain alignement. Au début, toutes les réalisations seront montrées, mais une fois que vous aurez élevé ou abaissé votre alignement, vous ne pourrez voir que les réalisations appropriées de ce côté. * Catégories: En raison de la quantité de nouvelles réalisations, le système d'affichage vanilla 'avec un arbre' a été rejeté en faveur d'un nouveau système basé sur la catégorie plus facilement navigable. Il y a plusieurs catégories incluant une catégorie 'Générale' ainsi qu'une catégorie pour chaque région majeure de la Terre du Milieu (certains biomes mineurs sont combinés en une grande région, comme 'Rhovanion'). Chaque achievements appartient à une seule catégorie. * Affichage de progression: L'écran de réussite affiche également le compte de progression une fois que vous avez atteint l'alignement +1 ou -1. En haut de l'écran, votre progression pour toutes les réalisations dans toutes les catégories est affichée. Chaque catégorie comporte également un compte de progression individuel. Ces progrès ne tiennent compte que des achievements que votre joueur peut gagner, et non des achievements du côté de l'alignement opposé. Récompenses Besoin d'une raison pour commencer à collecter des achievements? Alors sachez que certains boucliers ne peuvent être débloqués que si le joueur accomplisse un certains nombres d'achievements. Un bouclier d'aventurier en bronze nécessite 25 achievements de réalisé un bouclier d'aventurier en argent en requiert 50 achievements, un bouclier d'aventurier en or en requiert 100, et le rare bouclier en mithril en nécessite 200 ! Le nombre total d'achievements est de 501 (dont 11d'Utumno, à partir de la Beta 33). De plus, l'obtention de succès débloque également un plus grand nombre de Point de voyage rapide personnalisés disponibles pour le joueur. Listes des Achievements Ce qui suit est une liste de toutes les achievements possibles d'accomplir et comment les atteindre. Ils sont organisés par région, tout comme ils le sont dans le Mod. Important: Comme mentionné ci-dessus, le nombre d'achievement affichés à l'écran varie en fonction de l'alignement obtenu. Donc, avant de supprimer des entrées de la liste suivante, assurez-vous qu'elles ont été supprimées du Mod. Utilisez la commande, / alignment set all 0''' pour vérifier cela. Et même avec l'alignement 0, les succès "slayer" seront supprimés.' General (Total: 59) s in your inventory * David and Goliath: Kill a large foe with a pebble fired from a sling * Double Bronze: Smelt bronze ingots in any alloy forge * Filthy Rich: Earn 1000 coins from a single trade * Fluttering By: Catch a butterfly in a jar * Get Off My Land!: Forcefully remove a rabbit who is eating your crops * Hooligan: Kill a foe while drunk * Hundreds will Die!: Thousands ... Hire more than 100 hired troops. (According to the LOTR Mod code.) * I Smell Man-flesh!: Eat a hunk of man-flesh * It's Our Birthday: Catch a ring with a fishing rod * Kingsfoil: Find the Athelas herb * Kitchen Brawler: Kill a foe using nothing but thrown plates * Life to the Dying: Drink a mug of Athelas Brew * Master Hunter: Equip a full suit of fur armour * Merciless: Kill a butterfly * More than Meets the Eye: Suffer a blow from an orc spear while wearing a mithril chestplate * Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit: Make some rabbit stew * Oh, Deer!: Cook some venison * One Man's Trash: Trade with a travelling Oddment Collector * Orc Slayer: Kill an Catégorie:Orcs * Shots Fired: Kill a foe with a bolt fired from a crossbow * Sick Joke: Drink from a skull cup * Speared!: Score a kill with a spear from a distance of at least 50 m * Stand and Deliver!: Kill a bandit who has stolen some items * Stocking Up: Collect two stacks of crossbow bolts in your inventory * Suspicious...: Produce some suspicious meat from questionable ingredients * The Conqueror: Lay claim to some land by protecting it with a faction banner * The Undoing: Melt down an item in the unsmeltery * Three Stinking Days!: Eat some maggoty bread * Time to Drink!: Start brewing a drink in a barrel * Time to Ride!: Craft a saddle with three leather and two iron ingots * Traditional Dish: Make an apple crumble * Treasures of Old: Equip a full suit of mithril armour * True-silver: Mine some mithril ore * Warg Rider: Saddle and ride a Warg * Warg Slayer: Kill a Warg * Elfbane Earn a weapon renowned for slaying Elves * Orcbane Earn a weapon renowned for slaying Orcs * Dwarfbane Earn a weapon renowned for slaying Dwarves * Wargbane Earn a weapon renowned for slaying Wargs * Trollbane Earn a weapon renowned for slaying Trolls * Spiderbane Earn a weapon renowned for slaying Spiders * Wightbane Earn a weapon renowned for slaying Wights * Drunkard Suffer the effects of an alcoholic drink * Blacksmith Reforge an item at an anvil * Fearsome Complete a player hunting mini-quest * Headhunter Complete five player hunting mini-quests * Not This Day! Kill a player who is hunting you for a mini-quests ||Show general achievements|Hide}} The Shire (Total: 21) * Hobbit Slayer: Kill a hobbit - Note: The broadcasting of this achievement can be disabled in the configuration to protect new evil players from being persecuted on servers. * Incongruous Zookeeper: Ride a giraffe into the Shire * Local Shirriff: Complete a Hobbit mini-quest * Master of Ceremonies: Perform a hobbit marriage * On Duty: Hire a unit from a Hobbit Shirriff Chief * Poor Old Bill: Tame, saddle, equip a chest to and ride a Shire Pony * Street Credit: Sell some Pipeweed leaf to a Hobbit Bartender * Weed Wizard: Blow a smoke ship from a Magic Pipe * Welcome Customer: Trade with a Hobbit Bartender ||Show The Shire achievements|Hide}} Blue Mountains (Total: 14) * Blue Mountains Smith: Smelt an ingot of Blue Dwarf Steel in the Dwarven Forge * Blue Riches: Trade with a Blue Mountains Miner * Fires of the Mountains: Trade with a Blue Mountains Smith * The Mountains' Might: Hire a unit from a Blue Mountains Commander * Warrior of Ered Luin: Equip a full suit of Blue Dwarven armour * Wealth from Abroad: Trade with a merchant of the Blue Mountains * Welcoming Halls: Complete a Blue Mountains mini-quest ||Show Blue Mountains achievements|Hide}} Lindon (Total: 13) * Of Elder Days: Equip a full suit of Gondolinian armour * The Last Alliance: Hire a unit from a Lindon Lord ||Show Lindon achievements|Hide}} Eriador (Total: 47) * Dúnedain Crafter: Craft an item on the * Dúnedain Slayer: Kill a Dúnadan of the North * Errand Scout: Complete a Dúnedain of the North mini-quest * For Imladris!: Hire a unit from a Rivendell Captain * Friend of Rivendell: Complete a Rivendell mini-quest * Gundabad Orc Slayer: Kill a Gundabad Orc * Hill-troll Slayer: Kill a Hill-troll * Livery of Lord Elrond: Equip a full suit of Rivendell armour * Long Live the Chieftain: Defeat the Hill-troll Chieftain * Masters of Stealth: Hire a unit from a Ranger of the North Captain * Memories of the North: Equip a full set of Arnorian Armour * Outlaw: Kill a Ranger of the North * Rabble Rouser: Hire a unit from a Gundabad Orc Chieftain * Ranging Arms: Trade with a Dúnedain Blacksmith * Rivendell Crafter: Craft an item on the * Rivendell Elf Slayer: Kill a Rivendell Elf * Scavenging Filth: Complete a Gundabad mini-quest * Scourge of the Mountains: Equip a full suit of Gundabad Uruk armour * Statue Collector: Collect a troll statue using a pickaxe * The Reforging: Trade with a Rivendell Smith * Treasures of Imladris: Trade with a Rivendell Wanderer * Troll Slayer: Kill a troll * Watcher: Equip a full suit of Ranger armour * Scrounging and Scavenging Trade with a Gundabad Orc Scrounger ||Show Eriador achievements|Hide}} Bree-land (Total: 2) Angmar (Total: 13) * Angmar Orc Slayer: Kill an Angmar Orc * Forth to Ruin!: Equip a full suit of Angmar armour * Hillman Slayer: Kill a Hillman of Rhudaur * Horde of Hillmen: Hire a unit from a Rhudaur Hillman Chieftain * Hour of Vengeance: Hire a unit from an Angmar Orc Chieftain * Servant of Evil: Complete an Angmar mini-quest * Wicked Wares: Trade with an Angmar Orc Trader * Snow-troll Slayer Kill a Snow-troll ||Show Angmar achievements|Hide}} Eregion (Total: 1) Enedwaith (Total: 3) Dunland (Total: 11) * Dunlending Slayer: Kill a Dunlending * Fine Dining: Trade with a Dunlending Bartender * We Fight for You!: Hire a unit from a Dunlending Warlord ||Show Dunland achievements|Hide}} Misty Mountains (Total: 3) Forodwaith (Total: 1) Rhovanion (Total: 10) Mirkwood (Total: 25) * Out of Bond: Ride a barrel through the rivers of Mirkwood * Pest Control: Kill a Mirkwood Spider * Sorcerous Dealings: Trade with a Dol Guldur Orc Trader * Spider Spawn: Complete a Dol Guldur mini-quest * The Corrupt: Equip a full suit of Dol Guldur armour * Trust of the Elves: Complete a Wood-elf mini-quest * Wood-elf Slayer: Kill a Wood-elf * Wood-elven Crafter: Craft an item on the * Woodland Forge: Buy an item from a Wood-elf Smith ||Show Mirkwood achievements|Hide}} Dale (Total: 14) * Dalish Slayer: Kill a Man of Dale * Dalishmen at Arms: Hire a unit from a Dalish Captain * Deeds of Dale: Complete a Dale mini-quest * For the North!: Equip a full suit of Dalish armour * Forges of the North: Trade with a Dalish Blacksmith * Freshly Baked: Trade with a Dalish Baker * Gifts of Dale: Trade with a Dalish Merchant * Surprise!: Open a Dalish cracker ||Show Dale achievements|Hide}} Iron Hills (Total: 20) * Dwarven Smith: Smelt an ingot of Dwarven Steel in the Dwarven Forge * Dwarven Treasures: Trade with a merchant of the Iron Hills * Eyes of the Dwarves: Drink a mug of Dwarven Tonic * In Dark Places: Mine some glowstone ore * Khazâd ai-mênu!: Hire a unit from a Dwarf Commander * Kin of Durin: Complete a Durin's Folk mini-quest * Ludicrously Wealthy: Use some spare mithril to decorate your Dwarven bricks * Mellon!: Open a Dwarven Door * Spot the Difference: Speak with a female dwarf * The Reluctant Union: Perform a dwarf marriage among Durin's Folk ||Show Iron Hills achievements|Hide}} Lothlórien (Total: 16) * Forest Warrior: Equip a full suit of Galadhrim armour * Friend of the Lady: Complete a Galadhrim mini-quest * Gifts from Afar: Trade with a Galadhrim Wanderer * Glittering Depths: Mine a crystal of Edhelmir * Grey Wanderer: Equip a full Galadhrim hithlain cloak * I Want That Wood!: Cut down a Mallorn tree and defend your right to do so * Lórien's Finest: Hire a unit from a Galadhrim Lord * Traveller: Enter an Elven Portal ||Show Lothlórien achievements|Hide}} Fangorn (Total: 10) Rohan (Total: 32) * Rohirrim Slayer: Kill one of the Rohirrim * Shady Deal: Trade with an Uruk Trader * Snaga Slayer: Kill an Isengard Snaga * The Feared: Equip a full suit of Uruk armour * Uruk Crafter: Craft an item on the * Uruk Slayer: Kill an Uruk * Uruk Smith: Smelt an ingot of Uruk Steel in the Orc Forge ||Show Rohan achievements|Hide}} Gondor (Total: 47) * Duinhir's Bowman: Hire a unit from a Blackroot Vale Bowlord * Fearless Defenders: Hire a unit from a Lamedon Captain * Fertile Fields: Hire a farmhand from a Gondor Farmer * For Gondor!: Equip a full suit of Gondorian armour * Forlong's Axes: Hire a unit from a Lossarnach Captain * Friend of the Princes: Hire a unit from a Dol Amroth Captain * Gondorian Crafter: Craft an item on the * Gondorian Slayer: Kill a Man of Gondor * Green Hill Soldier: Equip a full suit of Pinnath Gelin armour * Guardian of the Havens: Equip a full suit of Pelargir armour * In Aid of Gondor: Complete a Gondor mini-quest * Knights of Gondor: Hire a unit from a Gondorian Captain * Levies of the Streams: Hire a unit from a Lebennin Levymaster * Market Business: Trade with a stallkeeper in a Gondor Market * Ranger Slayer: Kill a Ranger of Ithilien * Soldiers in Green: Hire a unit from a Pinnath Gelin Captain * Swan Knight: Equip a full suit of Dol Amroth armour * Swan Slayer: Kill a Swan Knight of Dol Amroth * Sweet Galenas: Buy a pipeweed plant from a Gondor Farmer * The Beacons are Lit!: Light a Beacon of Gondor * The Stumbling Gondorian: Trade with a Gondor Bartender * Tridents of the Coast: Hire a unit from a Pelargir Commander * Warrior of Lamedon: Equip a full suit of Lamedon armour * Windows on the West: Hire a unit from an Ithilien Ranger Captain ||Show Gondor achievements|Hide}} Nindalf (Total: 4) Mordor (Total: 28) * Olog Slayer: Kill an Olog-hai * Orc Smith: Smelt an ingot of Orc Steel in the Orc Forge * Spider Slayer: Kill a Mordor Spider * Survivalist: Eat a Morgul-shroom * The Black Market: Trade with a Mordor Orc Trader * The Bombardier: Craft an orc bomb * To War!: Hire a unit from a Mordor Orc Commander * Where There's a Whip...: Hire a slave from a Mordor Slaver * Witch-king: Equip a full suit of Morgul armour ||Show Mordor achievements|Hide}} Dorwinion (Total:19) * Dorwinion Elf Slayer: Kill a Dorwinion Elf * Dorwinrim Slayer: Kill a Man of Dorwinion * Fine Wines: Buy an item from a Dorwinion Vintner-elf * For the Wine!: Hire a unit from a Vintner Guard Captain * Friend of the Vintners: Complete a Dorwinion mini-quest * Heady Vintage: Drink a mug of wine * Order of Bladorthin: Hire a unit from a Dorwinion Elf Captain * Picking Grapes: Hire a vinehand from a Dorwinion Vinekeeper * Tragedy of the Commons: Get away with stealing grapes from a vineyard * Vintner Guard: Equip a full suit of Dorwinion armour * Viticulture: Harvest some grapes from a grapevine * Warrior of Bladorthin: Equip a full suit of Dorwinion Elven armour * Wealth of Dorwinion: Trade with a Dorwinion Merchant ||Show Dorwinion achievements|Hide}} Rhûn (Total: 21) * The Golden Forge: Trade with an Easterling Blacksmith * The Might of the East: Hire a unit from an Easterling Warlord ||Show Rhûn achievements|Hide}} Orocarni (Total: 1) Near Harad (Total: 15) * Southron Slayer: Kill a Southron of Near Harad * The Might of the South: Hire a unit from a Southron Warlord ||Show Near Harad achievements|Hide}} Umbar (Total: 1) Far Harad Savannah (Total: 13) * Moredain Slayer: Kill one of the Moredain * Rites of Passage: Complete a Moredain mini-quest * Strength of the Tribe: Hire a unit from a Moredain Chieftain * Tribal Gifts: Trade with a Moredain village trader * Warrior of the Sunlands: Equip a full suit of Moredain armour ||Show Far Harad Savannah achievements|Hide}} Far Harad Jungle (Total: 14) * Tauredain Slayer: Kill one of the Tauredain * Tropical Crops: Trade with a Tauredain Farmer ||Show Far Harad Jungle achievements|Hide}} Pertorogwaith (Total: 10) * Half-troll Slayer: Kill a Half-troll * Trollish Tasks: Complete a Half-troll mini-quest ||Show Pertorogwaith achievements|Hide}} Belegaer (Total: 2) Utumno (Total: 11) Note: Utumno achievements will only be unlocked and viewable when the player enters Utumno.